


A Most Remarkable Story

by agent_ontario



Series: RvB Poems & Oneshots [4]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Gen, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking, i don't even know but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: I don't even /know/ what this is. But I'm posting it.One sentence descriptions for a variety of characters.





	A Most Remarkable Story

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Let me tell you about a group of people.

How they went from enemies to allies to friends to family.

About the soldier, who would wake with memories not his own.

About the lovable idiot, with his moments of genius.

About the sword wielder, who isn't as bad as you think he is. 

About the robot, who everyone (but one) misunderstands.

About the computer guy, who just wanted a father.

About the thief, who was left with a broken heart.

About the invincible girl, who let revenge and guilt consume her. 

About the memory, who taught the invincible girl how to let go.

About the logic, who deigned to stay with his dying partner. 

About the failure, who was just a shadow of her former self.

About the traitor, who never got to say "I told you so". 

About the mountain of a man, who never said a word.

And a broken AI, who told himself over and over again that he was human.


End file.
